Burned
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Sakura couldn't even open a dang can... Sasuke was amused. Fluff, SasuSaku


**Burned **

SasuSaku fluffy humor one-shot

The pink-haired medic couldn't have been more frustrated. She glared down at the object she was handling with murderous intent. Sakura Haruno was now 16, a professional medic-nin under the Hokage and Sannin legend- Tsunade. And here she was in the Uchiha compound, _trying_ to start making some soup for her now sick and returned teammate- Sasuke Uchiha. If cans could shiver in fear, they would under the kunoichi's scrutinizing gaze. Fed up, she growled at the can and threw her fist down upon it with full force. It smashed into the counter and the chicken broth went _flying_ everywhere. It stained her white skirt and red top, splattered all over the counters, and Sakura couldn't help but voice her current annoyance. "**SHIT-!!!**" She threw her head back as she cursed the heavens dramatically.

Immediately she retrieved a dish-towel and tried to wipe her skirt first. This only made the unsightly yellow stain final on the white of her favorite skirt. The Haruno glared up at the ceiling as if Kami was laughing down upon her frustrations. With a sigh, she began to wipe the counter. "Today is just not my day," As she cleaned, she didn't notice the pair of obsidian eyes watching her from around the corner. Sasuke Uchiha had witnessed the whole scene with a somewhat bemused expression (as bemused as an ice cold Uchiha could look). His arms were folded casually and he was leaning back against the wall around the corner. He wasn't really sick at all, just a cold, yet Sakura had insisted she'd be right over to take care of him. She said, and Sasuke could hear her voice again in his head; "_Sasuke Uchiha, you're going to kill yourself one day. You don't care if you're sick and make yourself worse in the process. I'm going to be right over to make you some soup, and don't you dare try to stop me._"

And despite being a totally capable medic, Sakura was failing to open a can. She could've just asked him, Sasuke surmised. However, he decided to watch what else she would do, smirk set in place and she worked.

The teen mumbled to herself as she read over one of her soup remedies from her house. As she read it over, the pink-haired girl would look up into Sasuke's cabinets, also a little short to reach things. Sighing at her poor height, the kunoichi looked around briefly. No step-stool. Of course not. Since Sasuke's amazing growth spurt to the height of 5'11" he didn't really need a step-stool. So, Sakura smirked and threw her legs on top of the counter and grabbed the ingredients she needed. "Hmph." She grunted in pride as she hopped back down, looking into the pot of not-boiling water. She read over the recipe again and looked in a couple of Sasuke's other cabinets. "The recipe calls for tomatoes… and… Sasuke-kun doesn't have any…" Her small shoulders slumped and her eyes closed in short irritation. "Of course. _Why_ would he have them? It would make things **way** to convenient for me." With that said and a sigh, Sakura turned and flung open the door. "I'll be back Sasuke-kun-!" She called out before slamming the door.

Once he was sure she was gone, Sasuke stepped out into the kitchen, still smirking in amusement as he looked into the pot of water, just now starting to boil. "She left the burner on. If she's gone long, it could boil over." Sasuke chuckled to himself as he moved to take a seat at the table. He watched the clock and half-watched the pot. Sakura was back in a matter on 10 mins, panting and holding a bag of tomatoes. The second she entered the kitchen she noticed Sasuke Uchiha sitting at the table, arms folded, lips curved into a wide smirk. "Sakura," He stated, deep voice containing amusement. She raised a fine pink brow at his uncharacteristic emotion.

"Sasuke-kun?" She greeted back in question. Her heart froze as she noticed Sasuke nod to the stove behind her. Slowly she turned to see her water boiling rapidly, bubbles rising and popping in a matter of second. "Oh NO-!" She cried, whipping around and moving so quickly to turn off the water that some of boiling water dripped from the pot and onto her arm. She shrieked at the hot searing pain and Sasuke stood, behind her now, not as amused as before. He turned the stove off and kneeled down to her sitting position. "Shit," She cursed quietly, voice quiet as she held her hand over the burn.

Sasuke held out a hand and placed it under her arm. "Let me see," Sakura shook her head rapidly and moved to stand. With his extra hand, Sasuke kept her down and removed the hand covering her burn. She hissed in pain as the air hit it and watched Sasuke as he placed his larger hand over the burn. "Come with me," He ordered and she stood, following his taller form into the bathroom, his hand never uncovering her burn. Sasuke turned the faucet of the sink on low power and on cold water. He uncovered her burn and moved her arm under the cold water. Sakura hissed again and grabbed onto his hand that was now holding her other arm. "As a medic, I didn't think a simple burn would bother you so much, Sakura." His voice had that undertone of amusement again. Sakura's viridian eyes narrowed slightly at him, tears in the corners of them.

"I was unprepared, Sasuke-kun," She turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel to cover the now-white burn. Sasuke's smirk disappeared as he exited the bathroom and moved to sit back down in the kitchen. Sakura refused to move her left arm again until the numbness went away and moved back into the kitchen. She picked up what she could add into the boiling water with one hand and then added it. She picked up a wooden spoon set off to the side and began to stir. Her mouth opened with a breath and she half-turned to Sasuke who was sitting behind her. So ready to ask for help she was, but stopped short as she caught his expression as he watched her. His onyx eyes watched her every move, he seemed interested. _Or he's spacing out cause he's sick_ Answered the voice in Sakura's head. She nodded at the thought and moved to grab a knife to chop the tomato.

Once she held the knife she looked down at the tomato and then back at her wrapped burn. _Well shit, can't exactly **cut** the tomato without holding it. I'd need another hand. _Her inner was screaming for her to ask Sasuke for help, but she shook her head. _He already thinks I'm weak, and besides, I'm doing this **for** him. He shouldn't have to help me._ That's when she felt it. His arm brushed across her's, grasping the tomato, and his other hand reached around her shoulders and he held her hand that was holding the knife. She blushed when she felt his chest against her back… and other things. _For an ice block he's amazingly warm,_ She sighed girlishly at the thought. Sadly, the sigh was out loud and Sasuke noticed. His black brow was raised. "Sakura?"

"S-Sorry, Sasuke-kun." She blushed even deeper, feeling Sasuke's hand grasp her's tighter. She could practically hear her hammering heart-beat in her ears as she heard Sasuke breathe out with a smirk.

"Just cut the tomato," Bemusement again, huh? She did so with Sasuke's hand guiding her and holding the tomato. Once it was sliced, Sasuke didn't move from behind her and kept her hand in his, maneuvering the tomato into the pot and reaching for the chicken broth. "Next time, just ask for help." He whispered by her ear. Sakura stiffened at how close he was and then relaxed with a small giggle.

"Meh, I'm a strong kunoichi, I can do it myself," Jokingly, she elbowed Sasuke away from her and tore off the cloth covering her burn. She started to move her burned arm again and began stirring the soup mixture. Sasuke backed up into his chair, confused. He decided to voice his thoughts.

"You know, there was a time you would've killed to have me that close to you," The smirk was back again, dammit! She could tell, sense it in his sexy baritone voice. As she stirred, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I grew out of that. In case you haven't noticed, Sasuke-kun, I'm a grown sixteen year old woman," Her voice hinted the pride she carried with her, regardless of Sasuke's constant masculine way of thinking. He believed all girls needed to be protected. Which, in truth, Sakura wasn't totally against. She thought it was sweet that he, Naruto and Sai all wanted to protect her. Yet, and the same time, it annoyed the hell out of her. She wasn't the same Sasuke fan girl she was four years ago. She'd trained long and hard and was now Tsunade's apprentice. "I'm a medic and I've been on A-rank missions. I'm _not_ the same twelve year old girl you left in Konoha." Sakura's voice had an uncharacteristic hint of coldness in it, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the statement.

However, he couldn't bring himself to say anything mean back. He just settled for a disgruntled; "Hn."

Sakura giggled at the Uchiha boy's one-word grunts. "It seems you've hardly changed though. Still grunting. Much nicer and less stick-up-the-ass. But nonetheless just as not conversational."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further to the point it seemed they would disappear into his forehead. "I'm stronger." He stated evenly. As kind as Sakura was, she was still annoying. But in a different less-cling-on way. Which was good. Thinking back to their Genin days, Sasuke shuddered at the thought. But now… Sakura was…

"I know," Her voice was small as she nodded, turning the burner back on and adding more ingredients to her stew. Sakura turned to face him, moving back over to the counter to avoid touching the burner again. "Much taller too." She giggled at her own little sad pun and Sasuke smirked back at her. "It's so funny to look at us as a team now. You and I used to _both_ be taller than Naruto. He towers over me now. But you're still taller than him."

Sasuke chuckled quietly, arms folded again as he leaned back in his chair. "Aa. Dobe."

Sakura laughed even harder as she took a seat in front of Sasuke. "And you two still argue like little brothers. You're still _teme_ and Naruto's still _dobe_." As she said teme and dobe she tried to lower her voice to sound like her masculine teammates but failed miserably. Especially on Sasuke's. Sasuke had to bite his tongue to stop an upcoming smile and settled for a smirk.

"You suck at my voice, Sakura." His statement was bland and to the point- as they always were.

Sakura smiled brightly at him and nodded, then tried again; "_Well, if your voice wasn't so deep, maybe I could copy it._"

That almost drew a laugh from him, but he bit his tongue further and exhaled, looking to change the subject. "I've heard you've got an Akatsuki death under your belt." His tone was amazingly interested.

Sakura merely smiled and shrugged. "You too," For some reason, Sakura felt like teasing Sasuke. Instead of spouting her usual chatter, she decided to keep her answers short. Maybe the Uchiha would actually talk if she didn't.

Sasuke raised a brow at her answer. He mentally smirked, guessing the card she was playing. "Hn." He folded his arms, staring her down. Sakura didn't look away until she remembered the soup and stood. She began stirring it lazily, elbows on either side of the pot as she watched the golden broth. _It's kind of hard not to talk… I want to brag-! _

"So…" Sakura began again, clearing her throat. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"It's hard not to talk, isn't it?" Goddamn his amusement at her situation! Sakura sighed with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, I give the hell up." She turned off the burner cautiously and reached for the bowls above. She felt Sasuke's gaze of 'I'm watching you to make sure you don't somehow kill yourself in the next three minutes' on her back. "…Sasuke-kun…?" She spoke up timidly, unable to reach while holding the pot.

She swore she heard a chuckle come from him as he stood behind her once more and grabbed a bowl from above her head. "Thanks," The kunoichi smiled appreciatively up at him. Sasuke put the bowl down next to her and moved to sit down again. She poured the soup into the bowl, opened a few drawers before finding silver-ware, and then set a spoon into her finished product. "Done!" She sang happily and moved to set the bowl in front of Sasuke. _I hope I didn't screw this up horribly._

Sasuke sniffed the aroma of hot chicken noodle soup hitting his nose. He was faintly reminded of when he was sick as a boy and his beloved mother would do the same for him. Sakura watched as he picked up the spoon and cracked a smile of anticipation. "If it's no good then… we can get some in the market-place…"

The second Sasuke sealed his mouth around the hot of the spoon and took a mouthful, Sakura crossed her fingers under the table. He placed the spoon down and swallowed. His face was unreadable, as per usual. His eyes hinted some sort of memory. Sakura's mouth opened as Sasuke's did and then he said… "It's good."

. . . Her first praise from Sasuke Uchiha. Well, in the past three years, anyway. One of her dearest memories was of Sasuke saying she was the smartest on their Genin team. "…Thanks a lot Sasuke…" Sakura stood and moved over to envelope him in a hug. At first he didn't move, clearly uncomfortable.

"Sakura… you might get…" His voice died as he realized; _I owe her this much…_ Slowly he moved his arms around her and hugged her back. Sakura was obviously surprised, but he could feel her exhale with a smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
